


One Scream, One Kiss

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: It’s about time for La Sfera's Chef and Sous-Chef to work on their relationship, but why on Halloween, everyone wondered.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	One Scream, One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so delighted to know there's a flash fic challenge made dedicated only for baekyeol. It's just a perfect place for me. Thank you, mods :'3 and happy reading to you!

“Just remember the challenge, Byun. One scream, one kiss.”

Honestly, this is the stupidest thing Baekhyun would ever do to make Chanyeol quit. The Sous-Chef has been pestering him for months, asking for one date. It’s very bold of him indeed. Though there’s no _no_ dating policy in Baekhyun’s kitchen, but still, courting the Chef is out of every sane _La Sfera_ member’s menu. On the contrary, Baekhyun has learnt that getting a simple no is not in Park Chanyeol’s ingredient.

So here they are, in the cold of October night, lining up for one of Halloween movies festival in the city center’s cinema. Chanyeol said there’s no way somebody not screaming at least once for _The Conjuring_. Well, that sounds quite challenging. But the thing is, Baekhyun was once a screamer—he still is, when no body does anything right in his kitchen—and he realized how uncool it was so he has mastered the art to suppress the will to scream. He’s actually very good at it.

“Nervous, Chef?”

Baekhyun unconsciously has been biting his thumbnail while waiting for the taller to buy a large bucket of popcorn with two medium size of Cola.

“What time will the movie start,” He snatched one of the Cola from Chanyeol’s grip, “I’m bloody tired, Park.”

How the hell that hand can easily hold two of _this_ effortlessly, Baekhyun distractedly thought. He didn’t see how Chanyeol’s face fell.

The only thing that Baekhyun hates about cinema is the unforgiving cold of the air conditioning system in the theater. His body has a lower tolerance towards cold temperature compared to normal people, that’s the problem. He always wears layers of cloth whenever he goes to cinema. Unfortunately, they went straight from their restaurant and the coat he’s currently wearing is not enough to conceal the cold.

Just before the movie starts, between the chatters of his teeth he heard Chanyeol’s muffled laughter.

“Are you seriously enjoying me getting hypothermia?” Even in the dark Chanyeol should know that the Chef was glaring as scary as the tip of his knifes.

“I’m sorry, but you’re so cute.” The fearless Sous-Chef dared to say, “C’mere.”

Baekhyun instinctively wanted to resist when he realized Chanyeol was lifting up the armrest between their seats, yet he could do nothing but to give in to the sudden warmth that cocoons him.

A few minutes after he relaxed and the horror movie run, there’s whisper in his ears, “All good now?”

“One scream, no more date, Park.” He mumbled.

+++

Half into the movie, Baekhyun admitted that the movie was scary as hell. If it’s not for Chanyeol’s broad chest as shelter whenever the horror effect surprised the audience, he would have failed since the first quarter screaming with everyone else. The Sous-chef himself was succeeding so far. The only sign of his fear was whenever Baekhyun heard his heartbeat picking up followed by the arms around him tightened.

Baekhyun got curious so he tried to take a peek upwards, wanting to know how the challenger’s expression throughout the tense atmosphere. The dim light helped his eyes to make a feature of what looks like a serious face. A handsome serious face. His thick eyebrows furrowed, high nose scrunched up, he’s so invested in this. Baekhyun was about to chuckle when the whole theater screamed, including Chanyeol, and him.

Chanyeol cursed, “Holy shit Valak!” and Baekhyun asked, “What the hell just happened?!” when everyone else let out a sigh of relief.

The next second, both of them realized _what_ just happened.  
  


+++  
  


“What do you mean you didn’t scream? You screamed!”

They were still debating when the end credits rolling.

“You did. I didn’t.” Baekhyun stood up, walking to the exit door.

Chanyeol trailed closely behind him, rectifying the situation and the scene to get Baekhyun’s memory back at the exact moment where they both screamed.

“You didn’t see Valak suddenly appeared in the end of the hall in broad daylight? Did you sleep the whole time? You cheated then!”

Baekhyun still didn’t admit when they’re walking to the parking lot.

“You know what? It’s ok.” Chanyeol suddenly said when Baekhyun was about to open his Audi door. “I screamed, so it means no more date anyway. We both know you screamed too, Baek. But we can forget the deal if you don’t want me to kiss you.”

When Baekhyun turned around Chanyeol was already taking a step back to the opposite direction.

“I didn’t scream bacause of the horror scene,“ It halted Chanyeol’s step and made the slumping figure stayed still, “I screamed because you screamed, when I was distracted watching you instead.”

Chanyeol released an incredulous gasp, “What?”

Baekhyun took several careful steps, so careful as if he was afraid of crossing a thin line. Perhaps a thin line he’s been drawing between his professional admiration and sexual attraction towards his Sous-Chef.

“What do I do with you, Sous-Chef.” He whispered to himself, but of course Chanyeol could hear it clear. He tugged down Chanyeol’s coat collar, tiptoed, and caught the taller’s parted plump lips between his.  
  
  


+++  
  
  


“No,”

Bekhyun gripped the arms on his tummy so they won’t go anywhere. There’s a soft laughter on his head before he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his temple, neck, and shoulder.

“But we need to clean this mess.”

“Not yet,”

To prove a point, Baekhyun grinded his bare bottom down so Chanyeol could slip in, so easy, between him again under the covers. They both moaned and shuddered in unison.

“Fuck baby, do you think about this throughout the movie?”

“Yeah, so please,”

“Who knew Valak-“

“Park, can you not mention him while we do this?”

“Yes, Chef.”  
  


+++  
  


The next day, in _La Sfera_ , everyone instantly knew what happened between their Chef and Sous-Chef. How can everyone not, if they couldn’t stop stealing glances at each other and cleared their throat every five minutes. It’s about time, but why on Halloween, everyone wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> The Conjuring is the only horror movie I could recall from my blurry memories of all horror movies I cowardly watched. So pls excuse the lack of reference. Also yup, I borrowed Pasta’s La Sfera, if anyone wonders.


End file.
